


Electric Barbarella

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Other, Robots, love-bots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lenore made him happy - simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Barbarella

Lenore made him happy - simple as that. It was by no means a conventional arrangement, but even if his tastes didn't run as they did, Mr. Universe had no delusions that his lifestyle would appeal to a real woman.

Lenore doted on him at his convenience. She didn't get offended if he ignored her for days while developing some nuanced code or tracking down some obtuse government conspiracy, or both.

Lenore didn't laugh, either, if he got out of his chair for a victory dance, but she did always smile when he came to her for a more intimate celebration.


End file.
